Shuiro Kuíhuā
Backstory WIP Abilities ''Capoeira -'' She can infuse dance in their physical attacks, having the ability to move from one attack to the next effortlessly while being graceful and elegant. She can dodge attacks easily, execute combat with little problem. *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Flexibility ''The Essence of Dance -'' She become the embodiment of dance - the art of movement of the body, usually rhythmically and to music, using prescribed or improvised steps and gestures ''Enhanced Dancing Skill -''She can perform the most elegant dance moves but on a superhuman level that no other can match or compare. She possess the best superhuman qualities of balance, flexibility, posture, movement and body language. This power may also use it for combat in the most fashionable way, from tango to hip-hop, and cultural dance to Broadway dancing. *Dance Combat *Dance Manipulation (only herself) *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Flexibility *Performance Art Intuition ''Stealth Tactics -'' She possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling her to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Her abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the her. This ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. ''Inferno Halberds Construction -'' She can create fire elemental(Normal, Dark, and Light) Halberds from nothing or by shaping the existing element. Depending on the type of fire element that the Halberd is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. *Cutting *Impale *Death Inducement *Pain Inducement ''Supernatural Physical Attractiveness (Active Doesn't Work My Lord) -'' Given By her mother from final breath after she was birth. She is supremely beautiful and use it to affect others. This ability is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects: ''Passive -'' She is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make her look unattractive or distract from her presence. She is perfectly aware how to increase her appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance her natural appeal. For example, She with this ability rising straight from the bed after hard nights partying and wearing rattiest possible clothes would make even best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison. *Enchanted Allure *Empathy *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Dexterity *Extended Youth *Mesmerizing Presence *Pheromone Manipulation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Seduction Intuition *Sexual Inducement *Siren Song *Social Intuition *Social Magnetism ''Active -'' She is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. At her level could make people fulfill her smallest suggestion, although not against her deepest principles. At the most powerful they could simply eradicate free will, making everyone slavishly devoted to her and willing to do anything to please them. *Addictive Contentment *Beacon Emission *Beauty Inducement *Bliss and Horror Inducement *Fear Inducement *Insanity Inducement *Love Manipulation *Mental Inducement *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Persuasion *Rage Inducement *Serenity Inducement *Sexual Inducement *Subliminal Messaging *Subliminal Seduction ''Bitterness Affinity -''She becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by hatred of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Also she may be able to draw sustenance from the hatred or even slow or stop aging. Category:Characters